


TROLOLOLIPOP

by miravisu



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, God of Sinful Lollipop Devouring, distracting fiends and foes with obscene lollipop licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravisu/pseuds/miravisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki would admit to the mortals of Midgard having mastered one thing Asgard had not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TROLOLOLIPOP

**Author's Note:**

> My very first kinkfill! Please excuse commatosis and Swenglification/linguistic butcherknife.  
> Feedback very much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Based on norsekink prompt [here](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/6420.html?thread=12879636#t12879636), Round 6, Loki/Other, Lollipops
> 
> _So here's the thing Loki has recently discovered the existence of lollipops and he is obsessed  
>  with them to the extent of starting to obscenely lick and suck on them between battles with  
> the avengers. Cue very uncomfortable and aroused Avengers. _
> 
> _Bonus  
>  +++1 Loki is completely oblivious, he just likes licking them because they last longer that way.  
> +++2 Doom is part of the battle and also gets extremely distracted.  
> +++3 Thor trying to make Loki stop for the sake of his friends and Loki not understanding why  
> because Thor can't bring himself to say what's the problem exactly._

On Jotunheim, salt is even more prized than on Midgard. So maybe it is no wonder the prodigal 

Jotunheim prince dangles from the side of a building, twirling a salty lollipop over that 

agile tongue of his with a very distracted look, and barely acknowledges the stuttering Man of 

Iron below him that at the moment more ressembles Man of Iron Scraps. 

 

Tony thinks it should be illegal for aliens to bring so distracting candy to serious terrorist 

attacks. This is the fourth time this week. He's trying to be heroic here, damnit, and not 

wish he was the one subjected to that licking and completely forgetting about.. wait? What was 

he supposed to be doing again? Because it surely is the blob of sugar that is distracting him 

and making him wish he had made slightly more ample room in the hip area of the armour, surely 

not the man himself wielding that sinfully dextereous tongue. 

 

Hawkeye tries to focus on the best ways of making their enemy a pin cushion, he really does. 

It's just that certain outstanding bodily reactions are more than trying, making him wish he 

could use his body for the uh pinning. Black Widow is looming like a silent ghost beside him, 

but he can tell she too has been affected by the God of Sinful Lollipop Devouring. Black 

Widow's grip on his shoulder has started to become painful. And both of them now eye each 

other with glassy looks, and faint tremors ripple the surface of their faces. He is certain 

she is reminded of an occasion where they shared a very pleasureable evening with an equally 

surprised and cornered Greek agent, who during the day they only shared pain with. Until 

negotiations were settled. If only they could start some kind of.. negotiations with the current 

agent of Chaos.

 

Captain America refuses to lift his shield even one inch higher, and settles to stand 

omniously looming with it covering his um middle area. And yes, nevermind the slight panting 

and squirming because he is obviously the best strategic in the bunch and this is the best 

strategic pos- no, location there is right now. And the mortification of being so hypnotised 

and affected by Thor's not so little nor innocent brother, will never end, judging by just 

what a tight fit his costume still has. He will admit to having been, what Tony in his modern 

day educational motivational pep-talks has dubbed healthily bi-curious but it somehow didn't 

seem right, until now. In fact it's feeling far too alluring, like he'd have no control if he 

got one step closer. So, he's staying put, darnit! Hoping someone else will approach Loki and 

cause him and his swaying body and tongue to retreat, so he can retreat too, before he 

involuntarily finds out how lollipop flavours have developed during the last decades.

 

Salty and dark, with a tang of something citrusy. He wasn't sure whether he liked the 

saltyness or the citrusy flavour more though, they were such a delightful combination. He kept 

licking the lollipop very slowly with all of his very agile tongue, while pondering this 

dilemma and waiting for his enemies to reach a suitable distance. He wasn't lazy, just.. 

enjoying his lollipop.

 

Although, speaking of combinations, why was the Tin Man, Bird Man, Spider Woman and Soldier 

Man eyeing him so strangely, together? He disregarded their puzzled looks and focused on his 

br- Thor instead who just landed closeby in a cloud of dust. He had an even more puzzled look 

on his face. Curious.

 

Loki would admit to the mortals of Midgard having mastered one thing Asgard had not. An object 

worthy even of his attention. He would however not so willingly admit it make his wicked 

schemes slightly fractured, since he nowadays not only before or after battle, but in battle 

would have to make sure to have at least one of these divine sugared treats known as lollipops 

handy. He was not usually fond of sweets, but the way these sugary treats and their licorice 

flavour were irresistable and could keep his tongue occupied so well, it was like meditation. 

And careful research had taught him it was a question of licking with the right technique, and 

not biting, for the divine flavours to last for as long as possible.

 

"Brother, why are you.. doing this?" Thor's pained voice reached his ears in the ruckus of 

what remained of the candy factory.

Loki twirled the dark lollipop further along his tongue, and for some reason noticed this made 

Thor's expression pale, his grip on Mjölnir increase, and his eyes flicker sideways at the 

other Avengers spread out nearby.

"Firstly, I am NOT your brother. Secondly.." Loki's eyes widened and his head snapped sideways 

to the left to eye the not so green doctor squirming against a semi-broken pillar in the 

chaotic battleground. He had almost forgotten about the Sometimes-Green Man.

"What in the Nine Worlds is Bruce Banner doing in that rubble?" Loki tilted his head and 

squinted. 

"It looks like he's grinding himself against the wall, what's left of it anyhow". Thor got an 

even further distressed look and took a deep and heaving breath.

 

Loki wasn't sure what to make of everyone's odd behaviour lately, especially when he noticed 

the man walking stiffly towards him. Didn't he walk with similarly odd bearing the last time 

Loki endulged in that experimental lollipop in Latveria? Yet come to think of it, it had been 

Doom who suggested they'd experiment with lollipop flavours.. and size. And he kept looking at 

Loki's face, something Loki had assumed had to do with evaluating whether any food dye 

essensence had coloured his tongue or not and how fast his godly digestion system could handle 

it. Because he had been rather adamant at Loki stopping every now and then, to show his 

tongue. Hm, although he had been rather short of breath, and with a stiff frontwards angled 

gait hurried to position himself behind a desk.

 

Loki blinked and raised an eyebrow at the approaching Man with the Metal Mask and Stiff Gait.

"Victor?", Loki slowly questioned. The plan was after all for Loki to draw forth the enemy 

(and incidentally acquire a number of lollipops) whilst Victor engaged those focused on 

attacking him, not expecting an attack from behind. Not to fall down from his hiding place, 

stiffly approach and exchange odd stares with his br- Thor.

 

Victor von Doom was surprisingly expressive for a man wearing a metal mask though. Loki 

frowned as he detected that his br- Thor, locked eyes, froze and shared what seemed like a 

pained look with Victor and then promptly looked downwards and then at Loki.

Loki cursed and vowed that next time, he'd acquire more lollipops, all on his own. Regardless 

of how many candy factories Victor promised he could learn the locations of, he was a useless 

minion, and Thor and his mortal allies weren't even making an effort nowadays!


End file.
